azazel x reader, kurt x reader, logan x reader
by annzia
Summary: a reader x azazel and reader x kurt and reader x logan you as a normal human from our world travels to the world where the x men exists and then you befriend the characters of the show rated m for furure cap with sex and fluff


Azazel x reader, kurt x reader, logan x reader

I went to bed after reading my favorite comic book the x men i feel asleep fast "It is morning aghh"

i mumble i wake up not in my bed but in the forest i was choked freaked out of my mind i stood up and walked for a bit i could see something a house i started running "ohh god" i thought "this is unexpected this is xavier school for gifted children noo this must be a dream it must not bee real or is it i hope that it is i thought i ran to the front door of the school i was met by logan growling "who are you and what are you doing here" he growled "who me emmm i am (y/n) nice to meet ya" i said confident "what are you doing here " logan asked "umm i'm here to see charles xavier i want to talk to him logan" i said "how do you know my name little girl" he growled "oh now now i explain i come from another world where this is only a comic book ya know what i'm sayin" i said confident "nah you are just a spy from shield another world what bullshit is that" logan said "come with me girl " logan said "sure thing" i say, we walked inside the school i saw jean and scott talking to each other they looked at me i waved "like i knew them i know them all to well they must not know logan did not believe me so why would they" i thought we went up the stairs and into a big room there was two people in the room storm and charles aka professor x "i am (y/n) " i say they look at me "may i look into your mind " charles asks "umm sure thing" i say he looks into my mind a sees that i really am from another place in the universe "so what are you and what place is that you are from" he asks " i donno am i a mutant or am i human cause i came from another world into this and i'm really confused " i say "we don't know what world this is that you are from but i can say something is certain you are a mutant " charles says "no way me a mutant so what is my power then teleporting through worlds i don't think so i must just be nothing that powerful " i say " you might have a different power let's test it out ask the other what this new mutants power must be shall we " charles says "i know about the past charles about you mystique kurt and azazel" i say " i'm so sorry " i say " don't be as long as you don't tell anybody okay" charles say "shall we go " storm asks "okay i guess" i say we went down to the others charles had called them together to talk and to be able figure out what powers i have bamf i heard a sound above me it was kurt falling on me "oh god" you wine you did not have the time to get away before he landed on top of you in an accidental kiss you pushed kurt of of you he apologized in a matter of seconds you turned blue " agh what happened why am i blue charles" i asked "hmm your powers must be kinda like rogue absorbing powers from other mutants buy a kiss that must be it see if you can teleport" charles says "kay" i say i wish to be home i thought to myself but i ended up in the forest again now i wanna go back to charles and the school back again and everyone looks upon me with a funny face "what is so funny guys" i say " you got spider web in your hair girl" kitty says "oh really now " i say and put my head i feel something sticky a spider web "oh god" i say bamf "so where did you wish to be " kurt asks "home and i ended up in a forest" i say "oh no good " kurt says i felt like i had to see my long time crush azazel the red demon boy "now i just wish to talk to mystique where is she" i asks "i am here" she says coming down from the stairs "what ya want from me " she asks "i want to know where you keep your red devil at" i say "oh what do you mean my young girl" raven says "you know that i mean az azazel the red mutant the father of your son" i say " how do you now about him only a few people who were there knows about that" she says " i might have looked into a storybook of my own " i say in a sassy tone "but i don't know where he is i'm sorry i can't help you out there" raven says "kay i'm gonna find him in some kinda way" i say


End file.
